Love Me For One Night
by feli3
Summary: Lotor kidnaps Allura and wants her to love him like she does her husband, Keith if only for one night. He bargains the life of her son and that of the Voltron Force as incentives for her to conform to his wishes.


Love Me for Just One Night

A Voltron story

Summary: Lotor kidnaps Allura and wants her to love him like she does her husband, Keith if only for one night. He bargains the life of her son and that of the Voltron Force as incentives for her to conform to his wishes.

Lotor's Bedroom.

Allura paced the room like a caged animal. She knew that escaping was impossible. Lotor had won this time. Panic and dread set in as she waited for the Prince to return. _God Keith, how could this have happen?_ I didn't think he would succeed. Allura continued to pace as her thoughts ran wild with fear and worry. _I am married to Keith, he couldn't still want me. Why hasn't he killed me yet? It's not like I am the virginal princess anymore. I am long past that. I have a son. My son, our son Alexander. God I hope he is safe. Alex had been sent to the caves with Nanny and the other castle children. I was supposed to go with them but I couldn't abandon the team. The blue lion called to me. Its pilot having been injured during the surprise attack, I could do no less but heed its call. Oh Keith, please be safe, my love for our son's sake please stay alive._

Allura tired of pacing the room and returned to set on the edge of the bed. _I am strong; I can handle anything he throws at me. I expect that he will want to rape me, torture me or make me watch as his oblasts attack Voltron. I am strong. I will get through this for Arus and for my family._

The door suddenly opens. Allura jumps up and moves away from the bed. _I will not go down easy_. A servant comes in with fruits, breads, and other delectable pastries. Another servant comes in with wine and two goblets. Then a third comes in with linen. They do not say anything to the princess but quickly put the cloth on the table and arrange the food and wine according to the prince's wishes. Allura watches them in silence as they leave behind the food and wine and head for the door.

Allura realized as she looked at the food that she was starved. She hadn't eaten anything since early that morning before the attacks. She looked at the food with a hunger in her eyes. _I am not going to do it. I don't want his food or anything of his for that matter. I just want to go home. Where is the bastard? Why hasn't he come by now? _Allura again looked over at the fruit and bread neatly arranged on the table. Her stomached started to growl as she moved closer to the table. _Just one piece that is it_. _I won't touch it again_. Allura found herself eating more grapes and tasting the wine. She couldn't quit now after she had a taste of the succulent fruit and sweet dry wine. It was enough to make her go mad between the waiting and the hunger pains.

She jumped back from the table and swallowed hard when she heard the door open. Lotor came in. He was tall. Taller than her husband. He walked toward Allura before saying, "I see you have a good appetite my darling princess. That is good to see." He was about to reach and touch her but then stopped. _Why did he stop?_ Allura moved closer to the bed trying to move away from Lotor. It did not do any good. His presence was over whelming.

"I demand to know why you are keeping me, Lotor. Why not just kill me and get it over with? After all I am not use to you anymore."

"Oh but you are princess, you are of use to me in more ways than you know."

"I am a queen now Lotor, I married remember."

"Yes, a queen with a soon to be a dead husband." Lotor sneered.

Allura looked at him shocked. _No, he will not die, I can feel him if he_…_I know they can't form Voltron because of me. Keith, hold on please. _Allura silently prayed. She quickly turned away from Lotor, not wanting him to see that he had unnerved her confidence.

Lotor moved towards her. Allura finally spoke with her back turned to Lotor. "What do you want with me, Lotor?" She asked again as she turned around mustering the courage to face him eye to eye.

"What I have always wanted from you, my princess." He reaches out and touches her. She moves away from his touch. "Love me."

"I can not do that, Lotor. You know that I belong to Keith. I love him. I can't love you after what you have done to me and my planet."

"Love me" Lotor said it again softly no hint of anger in his voice only desperate pleas of a man broken and bitter by his own doing.

"Why?" Allura asked as she moved away from Lotor. She couldn't stand him touching her even if he was being so called cordial at the moment. He would turn on her at the moment and grab her by force but he didn't.

"I love you, Allura. I always have, I always will."

"Lotor, I do not think that you know what love is. How can you love me when you hurt me time and time again? You and your father have nearly destroyed my people and my planet. You don't know what love is." Allura tried to maintain her sense of calm but she was loosing it. She hated this man but she was totally at his mercy at the moment. _God Keith, please rescue me._

Lotor tried to maintain his cool. He didn't want to force himself on her. That wouldn't work. He wanted her to come to him of her own free will or bend to his will whichever came first. However, he was growing impatient as the minutes ticked by. He reached out and grabbed Allura bring her body close to his. He inhaled her scent, all woman. He desired her like this was his last day on Doom. But he was not going to take her by force. He wanted to enjoy making love to her not fighting her as they had often fought before when he tried to take her. Those attempts had failed miserably spoiled by the presence of her husband, the commander of Voltron. His hatred for Keith was equal to his love for Allura. Lotor lowered his mouth onto Allura capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She struggled by succumbed to the shock of Lotor kissing her. He released her after a brief moment.

Too stunned Allura could not say anything. She looked at him in shock. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would rape her. She touched her lips wiping were his lips had been moments ago. She was disgusted inside. Her stomached turned in knots.

"Allura, I grow impatient. I want you but I am not going to rape you." Lotor said amused as Allura looked at him with surprise and relief.

_Why did he just kiss me then? What kind of game is he playing? What does he want? Is he just toying with me, trying to make me less defensive? God I will be strong. He will not break me._

Lotor picked up a grape from the platter and pop one into his mouth biting down on the succulent fruit. He looked at Allura with a fierce controlled desire in his eyes. Lotor was up to something. He was acting strange, very strange. They had been in the room together for over 15 minutes and he only kissed her. In times past, when he kidnapped her he would go through this elaborate routine of forcing himself on her. Luckily the team always came to her rescue. Not this time, though. They were in the heat of battle with two robeasts and a lion short.

"You see Allura, I can be civil even cordial. Come let us dine together." Lotor gestured for her to sit at the time. He chimed in on his communicator for a servant to bring in the main course meal. Three servants came in the next moment with several fragrant dishes of exotics meats, breads, and vegetables. All of it looked mouth watering delicious to Allura. Her stomach called in a most unprincess like manner.

Allura hesitated. _It must be drugged. That's why he isn't forcing himself on me. He is going to drug me so I will succumb to his passions without a fight. _Allura did not move.

"I am not hungry." She lied.

"It is not poisoned, my dear. You are completely safe. Come and sit with me." Lotor said with an edge to his voice, trying not to raise his temper. He was growing further impatient with her but in order for his plan to work he had to show a softer side to her.

Allura complied at his demand. She sat across the table from him, not wanted to be anywhere close to him.

The food was too temping not to resist. She knew that she would make herself sick if she didn't eat something. She needed her strength to fight him off of her if tried to rape her. At least she was going to fight not give in until she could not fight any longer.

They ate in silence for the next 15 minutes. Lotor watched Allura as she picked sparingly at the food. She was still not sure she could trust what he said. It wasn't poison but it could be drugged. _Why was he waiting? What did he have planned for her after this meal? Surely he would not leave her alone. This is not the Lotor she had come to know. Was this an act?_

The beeping of the intercom stopped Allura from pondering on Lotor's motives. Lotor answered his comlink. "My lord, we have found them."

"Good, I will be right there." Lotor stood up and he excused himself politely from Allura presences explaining that he would be back shortly. "Continue eating my dear, you will need your strength." At that Lotor left Allura to wonder what had just transpired.

_God did they capture the team? Oh God please no. I need to be out of here. The team needs me. I know they are still alive but does Lotor have them?_

Allura paced the room. She was tired of waiting, tried of trying to anticipate what Lotor would do next, what he wanted with her. He hadn't forced himself on her like he said. _Had he changed? No she could not believe that after all he was attacking her planet. He is just as evil as his father. She had to believe that. What else was there? He said he loved her but how could that monster love her. In a twisted way I guess he could possibly love me but I could never love him. I can never forgive him for the pain, for my lost, for my planet and my people. His father killed my father after all. How can I forgive that? How can even contemplate any of this? I need to get out of her._

An hour later, Allura had tired herself out trying to find another exit out of the room. She had no idea how long she had been in the room, no idea how high in the castle she was with him or even if they were in the castle. She didn't remember being captured. She remembered her lion malfunctioning after a robeast swiped her down with one swift arm swing. She couldn't regain control of the cockpit before she was hit again. She remembered hitting her head on the consol before passing out.

Allura sat on the edge of the bed. Her legs were wobbly, tired from continued pacing. Luckily there was not carpet on the floor or she would have put several holes in it by now. Lotor had still not returned. Not that she wanted him to return but it worried her to no end that the team had been captured. Allura yawned suddenly, her energy level crashing down. She couldn't go to sleep now. Not knowing when Lotor would return, she had to say away but her body wouldn't let her. She was exhausted from battle, from being on edge with Lotor, from worry and anticipation of what would come next. She tried to keep her eyes open but exhaustion won out and she fell asleep. Her last thoughts were the food had to have been drugged. _No! Don't sleep!_

Allura awoke to find the covers of the bed on her. She adjusted her eyes and scanned the room realizing that things had changed. She jumped up suddenly. _Oh God what happened! I fell asleep. Did he? Is he here?_ Allura looked first down at the covers. Her clothes were still on her. A sigh of relief came over her. She looked around the room. Lotor then spoke up. He was sitting in a chair watching her and reading what looked to be a manual of sorts. It had Drule writing on the cover but she couldn't make out all the words. "My princess, did you have a nice nap?" Lotor said softly.

"Lotor what do you want with me? Let me go home." Allura said as she removed herself from his bed.

"Ah, my dear sweet little princess, you are home." Lotor put his book down and stood up from where he had been sitting in the corner. "This is your new home. In time you will grow to love me, Allura."

"Is my husband dead? My teams? My planet?" Allura asked fearful of the answers she might receive.

"Ah, no. They are still fighting my forces to bitter end. They have managed to kill one robeast but there is still another one out there. With them being one lion short it is only a matter of time. You can surrender Allura and I will stop this war."

"Never Lotor! I will not sacrifice my people or my planet to you." Allura recoiled from Lotor's touch. He caressed her skin with his icy blue fingertips. It made her cringe with fear.

_Oh here we go now. He is going to rape me. _The fear was evident on her face. Lotor smiled and forced himself to slow down his eagerness. He didn't want to take her by force. "Relax." He said more for himself than for her sake. She looked at him curiously.

"How can I relax when you are touching me? When I know you are going to rape me."

"As I told you before I am not going to rape you. You will come to me of your own free will." Lotor responded.

Allura laughed. She laughed haughtily. "What makes you think that I will come to you of my own free will? I am happily married woman with a child made from that love. You could never understand. I would never come to you of my own free will."

"Oh Allura, I think you should reconsider."

"Why?"

Instead of answering her, he turned to the door and opened it. Nanny and Alexander were standing there with three armed Drule soldiers.

Allura screamed, "NO! How did you find them?" Allura fell to her knees. _My baby! How did he get to my baby? _

"Bring them in." Lotor commanded. The soldiers stepped aside as Nanny carried Alexander to his mother. Allura got up from the floor and took Alexander out of Nanny's arms. She hugged him fiercely and the Nanny.

"I will return in a moment." Lotor walked out the door and let the three guards posted at the door.

Allura looked at Nanny as she held her 2 year old son. "Nanny, how did they find you?"

"My queen, the caves collapsed and we had to return to the castle. It was awful, we could not save everyone. The castle is in pieces. Oh the children my queen. All the innocent children, most of them perished in the caves." Nanny said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Allura also shed a several tears in silence.

"What happened to Coran, the boys, the castle shield?"

"The second robeast took out the castle shields. Coran was still alive when I was captured. He was unconscious but alive. They had knocked him out leaving him on the castle floor because he is an old man. They had not use for old men and women. They took the young men and women, the children who were still alive, and me because they knew I had your son. They specific came looking for your son."

"What about my husband and the Voltron force?"

"They are still alive, badly banged up. They finished off the first robeast when you were captured my dear. They killed that one and tried to get to the second one before the castle was hit. They were too late though. Lotor launched an additional attack forces at them. They have called for the Vehicle Voltron force and Galaxy Garrison for help. That was the last thing Coran tried to do before they knocked them out.

"God Nanny, what is happening to us? How did this happen?" Allura cried as she held on her baby."

"I just don't know my queen. How did Lotor do this?"

"I don't know." Allura looked down at Alexander. "You were not supposed to grow up fighting wars like me and your father did. You are supposed to know peace my sweet Alexander." She knew that Alex didn't understand a word she was saying. He instead smiled at his mother from the attention that she was giving him. He cooed and gurgled at her. He was a pleasant combination of both her and Keith. He had Keith smile and her eyes, but Keith black hair. "I love you, Alex and I won't let them hurt you. I know what I must do."

"What my queen. What will you do?" Nanny asked fearfully.

"Nanny, take Alex for me. Do not let them take him away from you. Okay. Keep him safe for me." Allura kissed Alex one last time before handing him over to Nanny.

"Allura, what are you going to do? You can't surrender to Lotor!"

"Nanny go now, he is coming back. Take Alex and keep him safe." Allura turned Nanny toward the door as Lotor opened it.

"Lotor I need to talk to you." Allura said as she found courage in her voice. "Please see to it that my Nanny and son are well taken care of."

"Of my princess, as you probably can tell they were treated well and will continue to be treated well for now."

"Thank you." She said as she watched Nanny and Alex escorted out of the room. She could her Alex crying and it broke her heart.

"Allura?" Lotor asked. She looked up. _How can I do this? How can I not? What will Keith think of me after all of this is over?_

"What do you plan to do with my son?" Allura asked. "Please be truthful with me?"

"That depends on you Allura! I can't let him go or …."

"I surrender Lotor…"Allura said quietly. She begrudging step forward and kissed him.

Her kiss sent sparks through out his body. He could taste the scent of wine on her lips from their earlier meal. She tasted like berries. He wanted her badly but he held himself back. He wanted all of her mind and body. She was not ready yet to come willing. He had to make her understand.

"Allura, my princess I want you to love me for one night and I will let him go. I will let you go and I will stop the attacks on your planets. I want you to love me like you do your husband. Do not hold back. Love me for one night."

"I am yours." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.__


End file.
